


Ad Libitum

by scottishfae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Historical Romance, I'm pretty sure I'm blending a couple of different time periods here, M/M, No clue where this is set either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottishfae/pseuds/scottishfae
Summary: Prodigy and savant are two words often associated with acclaimed pianist Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri Katsuki is simply the son of a tavern owner but with a deep admiration for Viktor's music - and for the man himself. After being caught sneaking on the property to listen to Viktor perform, Yuuri finds himself thrown into unlikely friendships, a whirlwind romance, and unexpected rivalries for all those trying to claim Viktor's attention.(updates to current chapters in progress)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri!!! on Ice, nor do I make any more from this work of fiction.

Despite having walked the path often enough, taking it in the dark was much different than in broad daylight. The moon was full though and provided some light, or else Yuuri wouldn’t attempt the trek at all. There was a party at the Brandal Estate. One that Yuuri would never be invited to - not that he cared for the aristocratic nonsense anyway. From what he glimpsed, it was all posturing and social climbing. Not like the kind you could find at his own parent’s inn and tavern. The party was already going on strong there - a celebration of the coming nuptials of Yuko and Takeshi. 

Yuuri felt a little bad for sneaking off. Yuko and Takeshi were two of his closest friends, but the night was too perfect to keep him away from the Brandal Estate. Or rather, at the chance of hearing a full performance of the talented and lauded pianist, Viktor Nikiforov. 

Viktor was only a few years older than Yuuri, but his fame for being a talented musician started at a young age. Prodigy and savant were words always used to describe Viktor. To Yuuri, he was something more. Not that Viktor knew Yuuri existed, but his music moved him in a way he could not attribute to anything in his life so far. 

Yuuri’s foot splashed into the cold water of the little stream. He cursed under his breath. It was easy to jump a man-made trench that ran through the Brandal garden before emptying back out into the river it had been carved from further down the property. It was a good landmark for where the gardens began though and just through the light of the moon, Yuuri could see the back hedges.

Jumping over the embankment, he sprinted up the hill. There was a decorative, iron gate and trellis just ahead and to the left. Yuuri made for it. Brushing the cold metal, he felt for the latch. He stepped back to let the gate swing open before stepping inside to close it once again. Yuuri looked at the house, fully lit and full of life, and sighed. Viktor always performed in the music room - not the ballroom - which would allow Yuuri to sneak closer without being seen.

“At it again, Yuuri?”

He jumped and looked to his right. Leaning against a tall oak was Hisashi, one of the groundskeepers and a friend. Yuuri rubbed his head sheepishly. “What are you doing here so late?”

“Lady Brandal is worried over her guests trampling over her newly planted flowers again. So I volunteered to act as a type of footman to usher them away.”

He gave Yuuri a look that clearly stated he had been expecting Yuuri to show as well. “Some of the younger ones are quite rowdy tonight. Roaming the gardens with the ladies, if you know what I mean.”

“Viktor?” Yuuri asked, his heart racing.

He was of age, as Yuuri was, to start flirtations and courtships with any number of ladies. In fact, his fame and station almost demanded it.

Hisashi snorted. “Kid, you have to start hiding your feelings better.” 

He stepped away from the tree. “Go down the path that runs alongside this hedge. No one has come out this far yet. You’ll be able to cut a direct path to the music room once you get to the other side.”

“That’s too out in the open, isn’t it?”

“Better that way tonight. More people looking for the secluded pathways and corners right now. Be careful though, all the same.”

Yuuri nodded and thanked him. Hisashi sent Yuuri on his way with a nod. Yuuri jogged down the path. The music of the small string ensemble could be heard but the shrill notes were nothing compared to what was coming. Crossing down where Hisashi had advised him, Yuuri stopped down the path as he saw Viktor already in the music room standing behind the grand piano.

The music room jutted out from the manor house; an oddity of a late-edition built as a gift to Viktor upon his mother’s marriage to Lord Brandal. It held large windows around most of the room to allow for the best sunlight over most of the day. Viktor loved to play with the windows open and tonight was no different. 

Yuuri sped up his steps. He wanted to get into a his usual, well-hidden space before people started filling the room. He nearly lost his footing stepping over one of the decorative bushes and slammed hard against the brick facade catching the edge of the window ledge with his palms. He held his breath, cursing mentally at himself and the pain, and tried to shrink down into the shadows in case he had been heard.

“Hmm,” a deep, sultry voice said above Yuuri’s head. “I had been wondering what manner of beast had made such a worn spot in this pristine garden.”

Yuuri’s face went white as he slowly looked up. Viktor, dressed in a deep navy suit with purple accents, was leaning out the window directly above him. “I-I’m sorry,” Yuuri nearly screamed.

Viktor looked nervously out to the garden. “Quiet now, or you’ll be caught.”

“Caught, but I --?”

“You’ve come to hear me play, right?”

Yuuri blinked a few times. Viktor seemed so collected, talking to a total stranger he just found loitering outside his window. “Yes.”

A dazzling smile lit Viktor’s face, returning the colour to Yuuri’s face with a deep red tint. “Then I won’t tell. Nothing is more flattering than for someone to go out of their way to hear your music.”

The ensemble stopped playing in the ballroom. Viktor looked behind him briefly before leaning back down to Yuuri. “They’re going to arrive soon. Stay down and be quiet, okay?”

“Y-yes. Of course. Thank you.”

Viktor ducked back inside. Yuuri let out a sigh of relief and relaxed back into the brick. Viktor’s head popped back out. “Your name?”

“Huh?”

“What’s your name?”

“Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Viktor Nikiforov. Lovely to meet you.”

He disappeared again. Moments later the doors to the music room opened and the partygoers began filling in. Viktor’s voice, bright and charming, echoed above them all - greeting each person. He would have already done that at the beginning of the party with the rest of his family - as they were the hosts - but here, this was his domain. 

Yuuri stayed quiet, his breath evening out as the room began to go silent as well. Within he heard Viktor speak. “Tonight, I’m going to present an unfinished piece I’m working on. It still has a long way to go, but my Lady mother has asked me to give you a special treat.”

There was a slight scraping as Viktor sat down before the keys. He slightly huffed, which Yuuri heard only due to the piano’s proximity to the window. Moments later, Viktor’s nimble fingers began dancing over the keys. Yuuri closed his eyes, letting the music wash over him.

The song was beautiful and earned Viktor a rapid applause when it came to its conclusion a short time later. Viktor’s gratitude seemed strained to Yuuri’s ears. With only a short pause an explanation, he launched into previously composed pieces, the group falling quiet again.

Yuuri’s mind was still on the first piece. It had ended so abruptly, but there was something haunting about the melody. An underlying sadness that Yuuri couldn’t shake. The entire composition seemed stunted as if it wasn’t just the song that wasn’t complete, but the person playing it as well. It made Yuuri shiver the more he thought of it.

Viktor played for almost an hour until it was obvious the crowd had grown bored. He cut a long piece short masterfully, stood for applause, then thanked again.

“Refreshments will be offered in the card room,” Lady Brandal announced. “Dancing will begin again at the top of the hour.”

The sound of the room emptying was the cue for Yuuri to stand up. His limbs had gone numb from sitting in an odd angle for so long.

“So, what did you think?”

Yuuri turned to see Viktor leaning out of the window once more. His smile seemed forced. “It was pretty. That first piece -- you said it wasn’t done yet? What’s it’s supposed to be about?”

“As in my inspiration?”

“Yes.”

“This sounds a bit arrogant, but it’s about myself, I guess.”

“But - but it was so sad.”

Viktor looked Yuuri over. “Do you play?”

“No, I have no musical skills. I’m not even allowed to sing along with the drinking songs at the tavern.”

Viktor laughed, shaking his head. “Then how do you know my song was sad? I doubt anyone else came to that conclusion.”

“I may not be musical, but I can appreciate it. I love listening to you play. It’s like you’re putting all of yourself into whatever you’re playing and casting it out for everyone to take a part.”

Viktor just watched Yuuri, his pale cheeks dusted rose. “There is only one problem with your analogy. If I’m giving pieces of myself to everyone who hears me play, then there wouldn’t be a lot of me left now, would there?”

“Maybe that’s why your new piece is so melancholy?”

There was a knock at the open door. A footman stood look discreetly at the entrance, looking out into the hallway. “Lady Brandal asks that you join the party again.”

Viktor turned his head to answer. “Of course, tell her I’ll be right there.”

Yuuri had already turned to leave though. He was certain the footman would alert others to remove him, so he ran away from the manor into the darkness the way he came.


	2. Chapter 2

“So what are we doing?” Chris asked, leaning back into the carriage seat.

The weather had turned foul late last night and the two friends were forced to take a covered carriage into town.

“Officially, we’re meeting my mother’s cousin’s son to pick him up for an extended visit.”

“And unofficially?”

“Looking for a young man I met last night.”

“Last night? I can’t imagine anyone at the party staying in town.”

“He wasn’t an invited guests. I was able to gather he at least spends time at the local tavern though. So I hope to get some information there.”

Chris laughed. “A party crasher, huh? There for the free champagne, no doubt. Can’t say the repast was worth crashing for, no offense.”

“He came to listen to me play.”

“Ah, your one true weakness - you.”

Viktor shot him a glare before returning to look outside. They would be there soon. Already the farmland was lessening and more houses and buildings could be seen.

“So what is this Romeo’s name?”

“Yuuri Katsuki.”

“In a small town like this, it should be easy enough to find him. And your cousin? Where are we meeting him?”

“The coach post.”

“Is that near the tavern?”

“It is the tavern.”

Chris chuckled. “How convenient. What is your cousin’s name?”

“Yuri Plisetsky.”

“What?”

“Just a coincidence, I assure you.”

They came to a rocky stop. Chris’ laughter echoed out into the muddy street. “There is something exceedingly poetic about this. Two new people come into your life within a day and they both are named Yuuri. I think I will pen something when we return and dedicate it to you.”

“Don’t you dare. I’ll kick you out. You forget, you’re my guest right now.”

Chris knocked on the roof and waited for the footman to open the carriage door. He pushed past Viktor, as soon as the door was open, to exit the dark confines. “It’s a good thing I have known you long enough to know that your threats are never ones to worry over.”

Viktor said nothing, his lips thin, as he stepped out. Chris was still standing out on the street, an umbrella being held over his head. Another waited for Viktor. Chris pointed to the sign hanging from the side of the building in front of them. Katsuki Inn & Tavern. “It looks like this may be easier than first thought,” Chris said, walking ahead and into the building.

Viktor followed. The inn was mostly empty. A few weary travellers sat eating slowly at tables close to the front window. A short, plump woman sat behind a desk. She greeted both men in kind. “What can I do for you two gentlemen?”

“We’re looking for a Mr. Yuuri Katsuki,” Chris answered for Viktor.

The woman’s smile faded some and she cast a couple of worried looks at Viktor. She obviously knew who Viktor was and that Yuuri had been sneaking onto the Brandal estate. “He’s not in trouble,“ Viktor said quietly. “I had the pleasure of talking with him yesterday and was hoping I could request his company once again. As a proper guests.”

She didn’t seem convinced but nodded slowly. “He’s not here at the moment. He snuck away from a betrothal celebration last night and the future bride is making him work off the insult.”

Viktor’s face froze into the false sweetness that only those close to him could see through. 

“Oh goodness,” Chris seamlessly cut in. “How rude to run away from your own party. No wonder his bride is mad.”

“Oh no, not his bride. Yuuri’s best friends are getting married.”

A nervous laugh bubbled from Viktor’s throat. He was sure the relief was evident on his face. “We’re also waiting for the coach. Do you mind if we take a seat and wait?”

She motioned towards the nearly deserted room. A couple of wingback chairs were empty near a low fire. Viktor nodded to them and both he and Chris took a seat. A young woman came out and asked if they wanted anything. Chris ordered them a cold meal of meats and cheese with wine.

“So what do these Yuuri’s look like?”

“I’ve never seen my cousin. Didn’t know he existed until recently. His mother has been ill for awhile and he’s mostly raised by his grandfather.”

“Father?”

“Dead. He was in the military, I believe. The grandfather is not in good health at the moment and my mother suggested he come stay with us.”

“That’s surprisingly altruistic of her.”

Viktor gave him a half-smile. “He’s gained quite the reputation as a superb treble.”

“That makes more sense. All the more smashing a party - piano and accompaniment by renowned musicians. He’s quite young then?”

“Not very. I gather that he’s at the age where his voice is about to lower.”

The food and wine were delivered and Chris gladly partook in the offering. “Must be hard knowing that your small claim to fame is about to come to an end.” 

“No doubt.”

Viktor looked to the door. A few people were coming in and out, several with large trunks for travel. It seemed the next coach would be expected soon. They both turned to the light meal and managed to finish it and the bottle of wine by the time the coach pulled in. Viktor walked to the counter and paid the woman, thanking her for her hospitality. Chris stood at the door looking at out. A commotion from the street was filtering inside. “The rain stopped,” Chris commented as Viktor approached and peered outside. 

A young, blond man was standing in front of one of the Brandal footman, demanding to be waited upon. “I”m telling you, I’m Yuri Plisetsky. You’re waiting for me so you should be waiting on me.”

He stamped his foot to emphasize his point. It didn’t phase the footman.

“Oh lovely,” Viktor said under his breath. “A spoilt brat. I hope I wasn’t like that as a child.”

“You’re still spoiled,” Chris supplied.

Viktor frowned at his friend before turning to rescue his footman. “Yuri?”

The blond turned to him, a scowl marring his delicate features. “Who are you?” 

“Viktor Nikiforov, your cousin. I’m here to escort you to my home.”

Yuri looked him over. “It isn’t really your home, is it? It’s your step-father’s.”

“Very astute. But I”ll be taking you there all the same.” He turned to the footman and asked him to settle Yuri’s things into the carriage. “Do you need anything before we set off? It’s not a short journey, I’m afraid.”

“No, I’m fine. Who is he?”

“Ah, this is my good friend, Christophe Giacometti.”

As Viktor turned to Chris to start the formal introduction, his eyes fell upon the other person he had been waiting for. “Yuuri!” Viktor shouted excitedly.

“What?” the blond Yuri shouted behind him. The other Yuuri froze in his tracks along with the two people beside him. Viktor ran over and grabbed Yuuri’s hand with both of his. “I thought I was going to miss you on this excursion into town. How fortunate to run into you before I leave.”

“Mr. Nikiforov, w-what can I do for you?” Yuuri stuttered as he looked at him with a stunned expression.

“No, no. Just Viktor. I was hoping to formally invite you to listen to me play whenever you are next available. I practice every day, as I’m sure you are aware, but I very much enjoyed speaking with you yesterday and would love to have that honor again.”

“Viktor, you’re rambling,” Chris interrupted.

He stepped forward and pulled Viktor’s hands away from where they were still gripping Yuuri’s. Chris took the opportunity to shake Yuuri’s hand as well, noticing the man seemed too stunned to pull the appendage back to his side. “What a pleasure to meet you.”

“Ah, Yuuri Katsuki, meet my closest friend Mr. Christophe Giacometti, the poet. He’s insufferable and blunt - a surprising trait for someone so keen in flowery language - but he’s the best of friends one could ask for.”

“Rambling again,” Chris pointed out but preened at the praise all the same. 

“It’s nice to meet you. These are my friends Takeshi Nishigori and his betrothed Yuko.”

“Ah yes, we heard about your engagement just now. Congratulations,” Chris said.

Viktor’s eyes were glued expectedly on Yuuri. He was nearly bouncing in place, waiting. “Well, will you come?” he asked when he could wait no longer.

Even after the performance, Yuuri had been cast in the shadows. But now he was in the open. On an overcast, thankfully no longer raining day, looking like he had just done heavy labor for hours, and Viktor could say that Yuuri was most definitely handsome. He wore spectacles that made his face look rounder, more innocent. His clothes, while well worn, seemed to be well kept if slightly too small for him. His hair looked wild and was half-slicked back with sweat. Viktor found his heart thundering along with his excitement.

A wooden box came crashing down in between the two men. Yuri stood there, red faced, and oblivious to the contents rolling around on the muddy street. Another footman rushed forward to clean up the mess.

“Why does  _ he _ get an introduction before  _ me _ ? I am your cousin; your guest!”

“Technically, you’re his Ladyship’s guest,” Chris pointed out, earning an angry hiss from Yuri.

“We will have all the time on the road for formal introductions and such. Yuuri won’t be there.”

“For the better,” Yuri spit. “There should only be one Yuri anyway.”

Viktor laughed. “True it is confusing. Perhaps we can give you a nickname?”

“Why do I have to have one?”

“He’s older,” Chris said.

Yuri sent a death glare to Yuuri then stomped away to the carriage. The door was opened and Yuri threw himself in. The carriage rocked a little as Yuri settled.

“We shouldn’t let him stew for too long,” Chris suggested. “A pleasure to meet you, Yuuri. I hope to get a chance for a real conversation in the near future.”

He too turned toward the carriage and entered.

“What do you say? I can send the carriage around whenever you have time,” he said, a hopeful tone  starting to edge slightly into desperation.

“I-I can walk,” Yuuri consented.

Viktor’s smile grew wider. “Excellent. How about tomorrow. Just after noon?”

Yuuri nodded. Viktor moved forward, mentally restrained himself from hugging Yuuri, then backed off with just another, this time quick, handshake. “Tomorrow, after noon. I look forward to it.” 

He turned around and made for the carriage. He jumped into it, the footman securing the door behind him. From within the carriage, Viktor and Chris shared a secretive smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri was greeted by a frowning blond teen. He had walked to the Brandal estate his normal way, from behind the garden, and hadn’t expected anyone around except perhaps a groundskeeper or two. The teen snorted at his approach. “Viktor was right, you sneak onto the grounds like a thief.”

Yuuri’s body tensed. “I-I’m a guest.”

“I know,” he scoffed. “You should just leave though. You don’t really have a purpose here.”

“That’s true,” Yuuri conceded slowly, watching as the younger man sized him up with angry eyes. “But I was invited.”

“Master Yuri,” a maid interrupted them. She smiled at both men. “Master Yakov is here for your instruction.”

“I don’t need a music teacher; send him away.”

She seemed unswayed by the command. “Master Yakov and Master Viktor disagree. He’s waiting for you in the music room. I believe he’s already in a foul temper.”

Yuri shouted something unintelligible and turned away. “Fine, but escort this  _ commoner _ to Viktor.”

The maid curtsied and followed his leaving with her eyes, smile firmly in place. When she turned back to Yuuri, there was laughter in her eyes. “Things have been quite lively since Master Yuri’s arrival.”

“I can see.”

“And he doesn’t like you much.”

“So I gathered.”

“I don’t think he likes sharing his name with you. Or Viktor’s attention to you.”

Yuuri’s face flushed. “But I--”

“I’m Mila, by the by. Feel free to call on me for anything. Though I gather you may know some of the groundskeepers as well.” She paused to wink. “Master Viktor is waiting for you, if you’d like to follow me.”

She waited until Yuuri got close before turning with a flourish of her skirts and continuing forward. She weaved in and out of the garden’s fixtures and beds. To the very edge of the property, across the stream and tea bridge, the ground was being cleared - or demolished, really. Yuuri watched as different men went about pulling up stone fixtures, healthy plants, and digging into the ground. He nearly tripped twice as he stared.

“It’s for a hedge maze with a secret fountain in the middle,” Viktor explained, joining them from one of the crossways. “It’s the new fashionable thing to do. Though is seems a waste to me.”

“I can’t imagine it being as pretty as the rest of the garden is now.”

“True. Though my mother is making it twice as hard for the old dragons to keep everyone chaperoned at her parties, so it can’t be all that bad.”

Mila giggled a little, causing Viktor to grin. “Thank you for your assistance, Mila. Feel free to return to your duties.”

She gave a shallow curtsy and left with a laugh.

“You’re very personable with your staff.”

“Mila will be the first to tell you that she’s the third generation to serve the Brandal family. When my mother and I first moved in, she was my first friend. And she’s stayed my friend and confidante thankfully. We’re very similar and sometimes you need someone around with that same likeness.”

Yuuri watched Viktor as he spoke. His eyes were fixed on the grounds work but his gaze was far away. They stood together, Viktor lost in his thoughts and Yuuri shifting uncomfortably unsure of what to do next. The sound of the piano brought his attention to the music room. An older man with a full beard was sitting at the piano. He could see the other Yuri just inside the room, pouting.

“Does Master Yuri play the piano too?”

“Not that I’m aware; he doesn’t seem to want to broaden his musical horizons.”

Out of his thoughts, Viktor put a hand on the small of Yuuri’s back making him jump and guiding him back onto the crosspath. It was a quick trip to a shaded gazebo near the music room. An angelic soprano accompanied the piano now.

Yuri held his breath as he sat down, letting it out in one big whoosh later. Viktor chuckled. Two serving trays were brought out by maids. Viktor poured tea and offered Yuuri some of the delicacies. He accepted silently; they both listened intently to Yuri’s singing. They only spoke again when he finished.

“He’s very talented.”

“That he is, which makes his age all the more tragic.”

“Oh,” Yuri replied. “How old is he?”

“Fifteen.”

“I’m surprised his voice hasn’t already lowered.”

“Having spent a day with him, I can say it probably hasn’t out of sheer stubbornness on Yuri’s part. Though it could be any day now. My mother already has another party next week to show him off while she can.”

“Your mother does like to host a good party. I hear she’s known as the consummate hostess.”

“Yes - I think she likes the attention. She has been cursed in both of her marriages. Neither late or current husband have had much to do with her on the day-to-day. So she makes her life as the socialite. It makes her happy though, so no one complains.”

“And playing the piano makes you happy?”

Viktor hummed and nodded bring his teacup up to his lips. “What about you, Yuuri. What makes you happy?”

“You,” he blurted out before he could stop himself.

He frantically waved his hands in front of him, nearly upending several pieces of the delicate china. Viktor was genuinely laughing, his hands shaking the teacup so hard that splashes of it stained the white, table linen. 

“I-I didn’t mean it - well. I-I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I know you meant my music, though the bluntness certainly boosted my ego some.”

Yuuri frowned a little. “That wasn’t really what I mean. I mean, yes - I love hearing you play. But I’ve heard others play too. And I thought maybe they’re just not as talented as you, because I didn’t feel the same thing as when I hear you. But a couple years ago, there was that party that just hosted the masters of different musical styles.”

“I remember that. My teacher, Yakov, played too.”

“And there were singers, and flutists, and all these great musical talents. And they were good. Amazing. But only your playing affected me. It’s weird to describe. It’s like the music wraps around you so palpably that you’re breathing it in and it slowly becomes one with your body until there is no distinction between music, body, and soul. There is no other feeling like it. And I only get it when  _ you  _ play.”

Viktor’s face was flushed, a surprised look on his face. Another song had started and Yuri’s high melody once again permeated the silence.

“I-I don’t know what to say,” Viktor said softly. “I-I,” he began but failed. “Thank you,” he finally settled on. “I hope you don’t mind, but I’d very much like to be your friend.”

“ _ My _ friend? Why? I”m not titled. I’m not anything.”

“I know many people of my own status that aren’t worth knowing by half - especially compared to you, Yuuri.”

It was Yuuri’s turn to be at the loss for words. He settled on a simple “thank you” as he tried to hide his blushing face. He looked up seeing Viktor staring at him, his own cheeks dusted pink, and a shy smile on his face. Yuuri smiled back as well, sitting back a little.

“So what do you do for fun? Other than sneaking into gardens to listen to music?”

“I don’t get a lot of free time, but I read when I can. I have a few little hobbies I dabble in too, when I can.”

“Do you have many books?”

“Benefit of our inn being a coach post is that we can invest in a small library to keep guests entertained.”

“If you’d like, you can look through Brandal’s library for anything interesting.”

“Thank you. I’ll take you up on that.”

“What else do you do?”

“As I said, it’s not easy to get time away from my duties at the inn, but I sometimes walk over to Kersey and take some of their community courses there. I have a friend who lives near and I get to visit with him too. Then sometimes Yuko drags Takeshi and myself out for picnics. It’s rather fun, very calming. Takeshi says it’s great for a hangover.”

“Then we should go on a picnic too. I can invite a couple of friends; you bring yours. It’ll be a jolly time.”

Yuuri smiled and nodded. He doubted it would happen but mostly because he and his friends had so very little free time. 

“How about tomorrow?”

“I couldn’t leave my family without my help for two days straight. As it is, I didn’t much help yesterday either.”

“Then next week. The day after the party, since your friend recommends it as a hangover cure.”

Yuuri nodded. He could probably pull something together. 

“Wait - would you like to come to the party? I can have an invitation made up for you.”

“I couldn’t.”

“Sure you could. You can borrow some clothes. Aren’t you dying to see one of our parties?”

“Not really. You’re the only reason I’d venture near one. They look a drag otherwise.”

Viktor’s face fell but he nodded slowly. “That they are. But perhaps another time?”

“Perhaps.”

“I’ll have someone set out refreshments on this table and inform them that you’re coming to listen on my invitation though. This should be much more comfortable than hiding behind the bushes.”

Yuuri laughed and thanked him for the consideration. Viktor’s smile returned. “You’re my friend, Yuuri. I’d do anything for my friends.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yo, it's my birthday.

“I can’t believe you became acquainted with  _ the _ Viktor Nikiforov.”

Yuuri stood next to his friend, Phichit. He lived near Kersey where they had met while taking art classes under Master Celestino. Phichit was younger than him, but Yuuri found himself drawn to Phichit’s constantly sunny disposition. Plus, Yuuri knew how lonesome being different could feel and he didn’t want the son of a Eastern tradesman to feel the same way in a sea of white faces. 

“It’s a bit surreal, I admit.”

Yuuri wished he had a proper hat to keep the afternoon sun out of his face. Phichit always seem to stay a lovely shade of amber tan. Yuuri only turned a rather unattractive red. And today, he didn’t want to feel unattractive or even just plain. He had chosen his outfit thoughtfully, dark slacks and linen button up, and slicked back his hair to keep the shag out of his face. He even fancied leaving his glasses behind, but as his sister, Mari, pointed out, his vision wasn’t strong enough for that. And squinting wasn’t attractive either.

“There they are,” Phichit pointed out. 

Yuuri’s heart began to pound as he looked where Phichit pointed. He let out a deep sigh seeing the familiar faces of his friends Guang-Hong and Leo. Phichit raised his arm and waved enthusiastically. Leo waved back. The two jogged the rest of the way to them. “We aren’t running too late?” Leo asked.

“Not at all. It seems the others are running late as well,” Phichit explained. “I think the waiting may be torturing Yuuri though.”

All three looked at Yuuri with sly smiles. His cheeks pinked as he glared. Guang-Hong and Leo were also younger than Yuuri, younger than Phichit even. They were more friends with Phichit than Yuuri though, being in the same social circle, but their shared hobbies meant they always included him when he was available. Yuuri’s father always said that Yuuri had the uncanny ability to make friends in the most unlikeliest places. Yuuri just considered himself lucky to have so many good people around him.

“Do we know who else Mr. Nikiforov has invited? I know you mentioned the poet, Mr. Giacometti.”

“I’m not sure. The letter I got from Viktor didn’t mention anyone specifically. They’re all people that came to listen to Yuri sing last night and stayed for a longer visit.”

“What a pain,” Guang-Hong said. “That’s why having such a big house is silly. You get too many people wanting to stay for extended visits.”

“Doesn’t your father always have people staying at your house?” Leo asked.

“I know,” he pouted. “It’s so annoying.”

They all laughed a little. Leo threw his hand over Guang-Hong’s shoulder and squeezed him into a side-hug. “You’re always welcome to stay over with me - extended or not.”

“Oh look, that looks like them,” Phichit pointed once again down the road. 

This time the thundering of Yuuri’s heart was intensified by the butterflies in his stomach. Three open carriages were coming their way with two wagons behind that. There were men on horses riding next to the carriages too. The caravan slowed as it came up to the group of four. Viktor was opening the door to jump out before the carriage came to a proper stop. “Sorry for being so late. Organizing this big of a party for an outing was more difficult than I thought.”

He stood in front of Yuuri with a huge smile on his face. Yuuri just stared back, unsure of what he was to do next. All he could think was how handsome Viktor looked in his casual attire - not that different that his own but with a better fit and expense to it. Viktor also had a straw boater hat to help block out the sun. He wondered if Viktor, with his own porcelain skin, was as susceptible to the sun as he was.

“You’ve managed to collect quite a group of friends,” Chris said from within the baroche, breaking the awkward silence.

Yuuri stepped back a little and shot him a relieved smile. “Yes, I’m very lucky. Let me introduce you to Mr. Phichit Chulanont, Mr. Leo de la Iglesia, and Mr. Guang-Hong Ji.”

“Good day,” Chris greeted. “I’m Christophe Giacometti and this idiot is Viktor Nikiforov.”

Viktor shot him a glare then turned to greet each man in turn. “We can do formal introductions later, but just quickly,” he pointed to the mostly full barouche behind them. “Here we have Lord Michele Crispino and his sister Sara. Across from Michele is Emil Nekola.”

Michele nodded to them stoically. Sara and Emil smiled widely and greeted them both with waves. “Behind them, as you’re aware Yuuri, is the other Yuri. Leo and Guang-Hong, if I may call you so informally, you may join my cousin Yuri Plisetsky for the ride to our picnic spot.”

They nodded a greeting to the man furthest from the group who was obviously not paying attention. He was mostly hidden from the side of the carriage as he slunk down in the seat pouting. He too had on a hat to cover his pale features. 

“And lastly, the gentlemen on the horses are Mr. Otabek Altin, just returned from touring the continent, Mr. Georgi Popovich, and Mr. Jean-Jacques Leroy.”

“He’s going to ask you to call him JJ,” Chris whispered for them to hear with a wink.

With a boisterous laugh, JJ swung down from his horse, letting go of the reins and walked up to them. “Call me JJ,” he said, clapping Leo on the back.

Leo frowned at him a little but greeted him in turn. “Okay, let’s get you four situated and back on the road,” Viktor said.

He opened the door for Phichit and Yuuri to enter the carriage. Yuuri blushed as he felt the strong hand on his back again, it staying there a little longer than needed before Yuuri sat down. He then walked Leo and Guang-Hong to the back barouche, chatting lightly with them as he walked them down, and opened the door for them as well. Seeing them settled, and with a few words to Yuri that Yuuri couldn’t hear, he turned and jogged his way back to the front carriage. He jumped in and unceremoniously spilled himself into the seat. He instructed the driver to continue forward. 

JJ moved alongside their carriage while the other two horsemen seemed content to keep their own silence as they brought up the rear. 

“If I may so inquire, are your family the spice merchant in Kersey, Phichit?”

“Yes, they are. We’re based out of the Capital but we have shipping networks in most of the port cities and shops throughout the country.”

“Oh,” Chris added. “Then your family owns that acreage over near Mardon Park, correct?”

“Yes, my father does. It was a gift to our family for services rendered to the crown. My mother couldn’t handle the air in the city, so we moved here for her health. Though my father still travels a lot to check on his business ventures.”

“There is a patch of wilderness between your land and the Park that I visit often. It’s a great place to seek out solitude in nature.”

“And a great place for quiet outings with old friends,” Viktor added.

Chris shot a glare to Viktor that made Yuuri flinch. The man seemed to always be in good spirits, but in that instance, all the usual humour bled away. 

“That too,” he said still glaring at Viktor. He turned back to Phichit and his usual, gentle behavior was back. “Perhaps I can call on you and your family the next I’m near Kersey.”

“We would be honored.”

Yuuri sat back in his seat directly across from Viktor. The two older men had fallen into a natural conversation, including the other two as much as they could. There was laughter among the four of them, though Yuuri was mostly listening for the cues to laugh from Phichit. Instead, he was watching Viktor’s animated face as he talked. His hands moved wildly during some of the stories, smacking the carriage side more than once. Their eyes met at the end of one story and Yuuri felt his face flush. He looked down, embarrassed to be caught staring. A pair of legs stretched out in front of him, coming into his downturned view. Viktor’s knees knocked his own gently until Yuuri looked up shyly. 

Chris was finishing up a story, but it was just background noise to Yuuri. “What did you bring?” Viktor said quietly, motioning to Yuuri’s bag that he clutched to him on his lap. “I told you I would attend to everything.”

“Oh, I just brought a sketchbook and art supplies.”

Viktor leaned forward. “You draw?”

“Yes. A little. But not very well.”

Phichit snorted beside him. Now that Chris had finished his story, the two had focused in on Viktor and Yuuri’s conversation. “He’s an excellent artist. Though he has a bad habit of comparing himself to the Masters and finding himself lacking. Then he gives up.”

“Well that seems silly,” Chris commented. “The Masters are there to admire and learn from, but never to compare. They aren’t there to emulate, but to inspire and help you grow into your own style. Viktor can attest to this as much as I can. In fact, most everyone with us would say the same thing.”

Viktor was still sitting forward. “Can I see?” he asked softly.

“When we stop,” Yuuri replied.

“Do you just draw?”

I paint a little. I enjoy watercolours. Phichit is much better than I - he does amazing oil portraits.”

“You paint as well? What a talented group we’ve gathered,” Chris said happily.

“I enjoy capturing memories and moments on canvas,” Phichit said. “I’m still learning, mind you, but it’s a labor of love. I hope to be able to travel in the future and paint more people and places of the world.”

“It seems you have the means to do that already,” Viktor said. “So why not start off?”

“I’ve just come of age here and my father would like me to have more experience in our business first. Though I keep hoping I can convince Yuuri to travel with me. An adventure seems more fun when you have a good friend by your side.”

Yuuri grinned at Phichit. They had often talked about traveling together in that wistful way of youth, but Yuuri knew nothing could come of it. He had responsibility to his family and the inn. Travel was the luxury of the moneyed classes.

There were other reasons too. One of which was looking at him with startled, clear blue eyes. “You want to travel?” Viktor asked.

“It’s a wonderful dream to have, however unlikely,” he said. 

Viktor seemed to mull on this, studying Yuuri’s face carefully. He switched subjects then, focusing his attention to the countryside as he sat back again. “Oh, we should be there soon. There’s a pond just over that hill.”

He pointed to grassy knoll just to the right of the road up ahead. The path didn’t take long to transverse. As they turned past the hill, the large, cream tents came into view. Brandal footmen stood at the sight of the caravan and immediately set into their duties. Several came forward to grab horses and help the party disembark the carriages. As Yuuri stood to get out, he saw Mila standing in the shade of the tent with some of the other staff.  

Being the first out of the carriage, Viktor waited for Yuuri - the last to disembark - and helped him down. “I hope this proves to be as fun as your other picnic outings.”

“It’s definitely more prepared for already. This is a beautiful spot.”

“Thank you. I sent a few of the groundskeepers out to find the best place. The ground isn’t conducive for some outdoor sports, but there are other things to do. There is even fishing, for those inclined to venture out onto the pier.”

Yuuri made a face. “I can cook a fish, but I’m not a fan of touching them until they’ve been filleted.”

“You can cook?” 

“Only a little. My sister never took to it, despite my mother being an excellent cook. So I picked it up to help my mother.”

“Perhaps you can teach me?”

They were near the tents now, the group spreading out. The back most tent had three covered walls and another made of mesh that connected with the main tent. It seemed to hold all the refreshments. There were a couple of other, smaller ones, that were completely shrouded by walls. The main tent, which was the largest, was set out like a fine parlor. There were rugs spread out on the grass, lawn chairs and wicker furniture with fine pillows were put out in various seating arrangements to help encourage mingling throughout the party. Sara and Emil, followed quickly by Mila and a distraught Michele, were walking down to the pier already. 

“I’d love to see you cook,” Chris said to Viktor, overhearing their conversation. “I wonder how long it would take for you to burn the place down.”

“I wouldn’t. I’ve made tea on my own before with no incident.”

Several of the group laughed behind their hands at Viktor’s proud statement. “Cooking is a little different than tea, Viktor,” Chris pointed out.

He sat down on a chaise and sprawled out. A footman brought a drink of lemonade to him, which he took happily. 

“Ooh,” Guang-Hong said, coming back in with a place of meats and cheeses. “I want one of your mother’s pork pies, Yuuri. Do you think she might have any when we get back?”

“I doubt it. They go pretty fast since she doesn’t make a lot this time of year.”

Guang-Hong looked disappointed and sat down next to Leo. Yuuri took pity on him and promised to hold one for him the next time he was headed near the inn.

Looking for a seat, Yuuri took up a spot on one of the last wicker loveseats. He noticed that Yuri had sat across from him in a regular chair, his arms crossed. Yuuri gave him a tentative smile. “You are a very talented singer, Yuri. Listening to you was quite moving.”

Yuri’s eyes narrowed before the simply nodded to him. “I didn’t like the song choices,” he admitted.

“Oh, what would you prefer to sing?”

Yuri listed off a few of his favorites. Viktor was walking up behind him, two plates in hand, and winced at the list. “You did sing very lovely last night. Most of the room was in tears by the end.”

He handed one of the plates to Yuuri and sat down next to him. “Though perhaps we need to look at a larger range for your selections in the future. Even Yakov thinks--”

“I know what he thinks,” Yuri angrily cut off. “And I know why you want me to change my selection. But I’ll sing those songs from now on or nothing.”

His body deflated for a second and he looked down at his lap. “They’re my grandfather’s favorites.”

_ Oh _ , Yuuri thought to himself.  _ This kid is going to charm the pants off of everyone if he can ever control his temper. _

“What about doing a different composition?” Yuuri suggested. “Same song but change the vocals range?”

Viktor thought about it then turned to where Otabek was standing silently at the edge of the group, his own glass of lemonade in hand. “In fact,” Viktor said, before standing up, putting his plate down on a small table, then walking over to the silent, younger man. 

Yuri’s eyes darted to the two then back to Yuuri’s. He looked slightly flushed. 

“How have you been enjoying Brandal, besides the music lessons?” Yuuri asked.

“It’s fine. A little boring. I thought there would be more to do.”

“Do you ride?” Georgi asked from his seat near the front of the tent.

“Not really. They don’t seem to like me much.”

“Perhaps they’ll take to you more as they get older,” he suggested. 

“Ah, but riding is something that some just can’t pick up. I, for one, have been riding since I was five,” JJ added.

“Yes, but your family has been breeding horses for generations,” Chris pointed out.

“Oh,” Sara said, reentering the tent. “Didn’t I hear you’ve become engaged to Isabella Yang?”

She went and sat down to Yuuri; sitting perhaps a little closer than what was acceptable. Yuuri tried to scoot down, but she wouldn’t let him as she slipped her arm through his. Michele wasn’t too happy but continued into the refreshment tent, a happily chatting Emil by his side.

“Why yes, we did,” JJ proudly said, puffing out his chest.

The group all sent their congratulations. Chris and Georgi lifted their cups to him. “That’s a pretty big deal,” Sara continued. “The Yang family has a well respected breeding program too. Now your family will control some of the top stock in the country.”

“That’s the problem with breeding animals, you have to keep bringing in new studs or mares. If not, the lines start to degrade. By the sheer amount of champions and good breeding stock both families own, we’ll be able to keep our stables the best in country - if not the world - for a very long time.”

“Marrying someone for family interest seems a bit sad,” Yuuri admitted to himself.

“It’s done all the time,” Sara answered him in the same quiet tone. “Though in this case, Isabella is very much in love. She’s a wonderful woman and I think JJ is very lucky to marry her.”

“And JJ?”

Sara gave him a sardonic look. “I think he loves himself more than anything, but I think there is genuine affection shared. If only we could all be so lucky.”

“So you would consider marrying for advantage instead of love?”

“Women aren’t given much of a choice in the matter, usually,” Sara said. Her eyes flitted to where Mila was standing in the shade, out of the way. She sighed deeply, tightening her arm on Yuuri’s. “It will probably end up my fate, though I can hope to at least marry someone who I can be friends with.”

She leaned a little forward so that she was nearly whispering in Yuuri’s ear. “Most people in this tent are doomed to that same lot, if you know what I mean.”

She pulled back with a wink, but her eyes looked sad. Yuuri’s eyes widened and he looked around to each of the individuals. Many of the people were taking turns walking around. Phichit had run down to the pond with Guang-Hong and Leo, dragging Yuri behind them. Viktor was now done talking to Otabek and had walked over to join Michele and Emil. Georgi and Chris were changing their drinks out to something stronger as they stood around a drink’s globe. Then his eyes landed on Mila. She looked startled to see him looking at her, but smiled all the same as she tucked a piece of her red hair behind her ear. She gave him a wink, much as Sara had done earlier.

Unbidden tears came rolling down his cheeks. For so much of his life he felt completely different and isolated, but if what Sara had implied was right, then there were more people like him than he had thought. And Viktor --

“Viktor,” Sara said sharply. “I broke Yuuri, it seems.”

Viktor rushed over, startled to see Yuuri’s tears. He bent down, grabbing his kerchief from his pocket and handing it over to Yuuri. “Are you okay? What has upset you?”

“Oh, I’m not upset,” he promised. “I’m just--” he searched for a word for a moment then just settled on “happy.”

Viktor reached forward and cupped Yuuri’s face, and smiled with relief on his face. “A funny way to show your happiness, but a good thing to be all the same. Why don’t we go down to the pond?”

Yuuri nodded. He waited until Viktor had stood, before following suite. He thanked Sara for their talk and asked if she wanted to come with them. “I’ve seen it. I think I might go to the ladies retiring room for a moment.”

She left them first, throwing a hand up as she past. Mila followed her as she went to one of the two smaller, covered tents. They entered it and the flap was pulled shut by Mila again.

Viktor placed his hand on Yuuri’s back and guided him around the furniture. This was becoming a habit for Viktor and it seemed to remain on Yuuri’s person longer and longer each time. Viktor nodded at the group still talking within the tent as they passed. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Viktor asked, once again.

“Yes. As I said, I’m just very happy.”

They strolled leisurely as they went. Yuri and Phichit were excitedly looking down into the water at something just under the pier. A footman hurried past them back towards the tent.

“It seems you have a lot of talented friends,” Yuuri said. “I recognize Otabek’s name from the papers. He’s supposed to be an incredible singing talent; a tenor, right?”

“He is. As I said earlier, he’s just returned from touring the continent. I’ve asked if he’ll help change Yuri’s songs to better adjust to his lowering voice. It’s coming on gradually, but I suspect his treble won’t last for much longer now. I’m hoping Otabek might help with that transition. JJ too, perhaps.”

“JJ sings?”

“He does many things; just ask him. He’s a talented pianist and singer. His talents in poetry and art aren’t quite as astounding as he’d make you believe.”

“And the others?”

“Georgi and Chris are contemporaries. Though Georgi’s poetry is more on the melodramatic side. He’s starting to switch to novels now; he thinks they’re better for his voice.”

The footman passed them again, a loaf of bread in hand. They were nearly at the pier now. “Michele has many talents, though perhaps poetry was what he was best at. He doesn’t do as much anymore, I’m afraid. He’s inherited his title already and between that and his over-protectiveness of his sister, he doesn’t have much free time for his own pursuits.” Viktor smiled at him. “By the by, you’ll probably be cornered soon by Michele and given a stern talking to to avoid his sister.”

“Thanks for the warning.”

“He does it to us all - constantly - despite knowing how many of us have no interest in her other than a friend.”

Phichit looked up and waved. “There are turtles!” he exclaimed. “Come feed them with us.”

Yuri, Phichit, Guang-Hong, and Leo were breaking up the loaf of bread the footman had brought and were dropping them down into the water for the turtles to eat. 

“And what about Emil? He’s the only one you haven’t mentioned.”

“Officially, he’s just the well-educated son of an aristocrat. Unofficially, he publishes romance novels under a penname. He has quite the name for himself in that way; all the Ladies fall over themselves whenever one of his new books comes out.”

“So you have friends who are musicians, singers, novelists, and poets. A very wide-ranging group.”

“We are. We have one painter, which is Sara, though she tends to be very fanciful with her artwork. So you’re joining us seems fated.”

Yuuri gave a wry smile. “Or perhaps Phichit, Guang-Hong, and Leo joining you is fated. They’re closer to your social circle than myself and all paint, draw, or even sculpt.”

They all stopped to stare at Yuuri, overhearing the comment. “You have to stop saying that, Yuuri,” Phichit said. “You’re an important friend to us regardless of what society has dictated.”

“I agree,” Viktor said. “As I have said before, your social worth is nowhere near your importance as a friend.”

He reached over and threw his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder and pulled him to him. Yuuri tripped at the sudden movement and rammed himself half into Viktor’s chest. His face flared red. “Please understand you’re important to me,” Viktor finished quietly to him.

Yuuri nodded into his chest, unsure of what else he could say.

* * *

Yuuri was sitting at the edge of the pier, his bare feet in the water, as he sketched away at the scene before him. They had stayed longer than he had expected and the sun was beginning to set in the horizon casting pinks and oranges over the greens of the late spring countryside.

“We’re nearly ready to go,” Viktor’s voice quietly said from behind him.

“Of course, I’m sorry.”

He finished off the last bit and began to pack up. 

“You never did show me your sketches.”

Yuuri smiled up. “I’m sorry. Maybe next time?”

“Of course.”

He replaced all his belongings into his satchel, put it on his shoulder, and stood up. Viktor reached out and hooked his arm around Yuuri’s waist and began to guide up down the pier and towards the carriages where everyone was gathering. “I have a suggestion.”

“Suggestion for what?” Yuuri asked, looking up at Viktor as they walked.

“Since it already so late, I know a quicker way to get to the Brandal estate from here than cutting through town.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said, deflating as he figured this was where they would have to part.

“Why don’t you return with us? You can stay the night as a guest. Phichit, Guang-Hong, and Leo have already agreed. Otabek has offered to ride in the carriage so a footman can use his horse to deliver a message to each of their homes. He can easily include your family’s inn on that errand.”

“I couldn’t,” Yuuri said, looking horrified at the idea. “I mean, what would your mother say if I stayed as a guest?”

Viktor shook his head. “That is honestly not an issue. She is returning late, as she often does when the balls and parties are not held at Brandal, and will not wake until well after noon. I doubt you two would even come across the other, if her opinion really disturbs you.”

Yuuri looked away from Viktor, who looked hopeful and excited. “I-I don’t know.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor’s voice quaked a little as he pleaded.

The sound hurt Yuuri’s heart a little. Like a small child looking for attention. “Okay,” he conceded.

Viktor perked up, the look of affection clearly across his face. “I’m so glad. I know just which room I want you to stay in too. You’ll get one room of all-out finery whether you like it or not.”

“Did you agree to stay as well?” Phichit asked as they climbed into the carriage. 

The seating was almost the same except Otabek had joined the carriage that Yuri, Guang-Hong, and Leo were in. Mila had also been added for the ride back, jumping in next to Sara. Lanterns were lit on all the carriages and for the servants staying behind to clean up their picnic spot. As soon as everyone was situated, this time JJ and Georgi staying close to the carriages in the back for their light, the caravan took off once more. 

The distance was nearly the same it would have taken to get back to the town, which made Yuuri feel guilty on how much out of their way they went to pick him up to begin with. They pulled into the cobbled area and an army of footmen were there, again, to assist them in disembarking. 

A portly woman came out to greet them. “I can have dinner ready in an hour, if your party would like to change,” she informed him.

“That sounds excellent. Would you make sure the staff that helped at the picnic today get tomorrow off. They’ve worked very hard.”

“That’s a lot of people. The Mistress won’t be happy.”

“Tell her I gave the instruction and I’ll take it from there. They really do deserve the day off. We also have four more guests staying with us for the night. Can you have more rooms readied for them. I’d like one of them to be the Velvet room.”

“Of course, I’ll have that done right now.”

Viktor turned to his party and announced their dinner plans. “We should be able to find some clothes for the four of you to change into for dinner. Please follow me.”

He took the group inside, the ones already having a room branching off. Otabek offered to have his valet fit Leo and Phichit with some of his clothes and they left together. Yuri was volunteered to borrow out an outfit for Guang-Hong. And Viktor led Yuuri to his own room. A very well groomed man with impeccable posture stood next to a wardrobe. He greeted them both. “I have already pulled a suit for you, sir,” he said, pointing to the navy and purple one he had worn the week before.

“That’s fine. We’re going to be fitting Yuuri here as well. I think something in a lighter blue, if possible.”

“Of course.” 

Viktor moved to the washstand. He began removing his shirt, unbuttoning it and throwing it over a chair not far away. He picked up the pitcher net to the bowl and poured out the water into the vessel.  There was a scrap of cloth and soap that Viktor used to scrub his upper body down. Yuuri just stared as Viktor cleaned up. He’d seen field workers without their shirts before, but it was uncommon for even men to strip in front of each other. His body was just as pale as his face, though the lines were of a healthy, well-worked physique. Viktor turned to see Yuuri staring. He looked pleased with the appraisal. “Would you like to come clean up too?”

Yuuri nodded and woodenly walked over to the washstand. Viktor moved over to the long mirror and began to unbutton his trousers. Yuuri’s attention snapped forward to the water. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to join Viktor’s. It didn’t make it though and Yuuri chased after it. Picking it up and dropping it onto the chair, he turned back to the washstand and stopped. Viktor was now naked in front of the mirror. His valet was holding out fresh underclothes for him, which Viktor took and stepped in to. Yuuri’s heart thundered as he rushed forward to the washstand. He grabbed the cloth and busied himself with washing himself off. He soaped up twice, scouring his body harder than he needed to with cloth-covered fingers, before ringing out the water and hanging it back on its hook. 

He turned again, his eyes closed. He slowly opened them again to see Viktor almost completely dressed. He was just settling his jacket over his shoulders, looking at his figure this way and that. 

“Are you ready, sir?” the valet asked.

He came to Yuuri, fresh underclothes draped over his arm. He waited for Yuuri to strip out of the rest of his clothes. He took it from him, handing over the underclothes at the same time. He stepped away to put the soiled clothes in a pile with the others. As he did, Viktor was revealed, still in the same spot, but now looking straight at Yuuri. His gaze went slowly over his body making Yuuri blush brightly. He felt himself reacting to the attention and thrust the underclothes in front of his growing erection to hide it from view. Viktor’s voice was deep and husky as he asked his valet to run their clothes to laundry real quick, stressing that all the guest clothes from the day should be washed immediately. 

As soon as the valet left, Viktor strode forward to stand in front of Yuuri. He lifted his hand to run the back of it down Yuuri’s face. They didn’t say anything as Viktor stepped the slightest bit forward and leaned down. Their lips met in just the barest of touches, both their eyes still wide and unblinking at each other. Yuuri moved forward, bring their bodies closer and their lips harder together. Viktor grinned into Yuuri’s lips as he began to move his mouth against Yuuri’s. 

Viktor pulled back eventually, his face flushed and clearly ecstatic. “You better put those on,” Viktor pointed to the underclothes that had, at some point, fallen to the floor. 

Yuuri yelped and reached down to grab them. He stepped into them before straightening back up, preserving his modesty as he did so. Viktor was ready for him and handed over the trousers that had been chosen for him. “They might be a little long, but we can fix that in a flash.”

Viktor helped Yuuri dress, step by step, adjusting the clothing as they went. Yuuri couldn’t help but think that it was mostly just an excuse to touch him. That was one thing he had learned quickly about Viktor - he was a tactile person. Yuuri thought that he might be too; enjoying the attention and the warm the touches provided.

The valet reentered and immediately went to inspect Yuuri’s outfit. “We’ll leave off the cravat,” Viktor informed him.

The valet didn’t seem to approve but said nothing. Viktor himself chose a less intricate style to be worn with his suit. “Is there anything else sir?”

“Did I do well in dressing Yuuri?”

“Of course, sir.”

“Maybe, one day, I can even dress myself.”

The valet coughed into his hand, hiding a bark of laughter. “Perhaps, sir.”

Viktor dismissed him, thanking him as he left. There was still a little time before supper, but suggested they make their way down to find the company of others. He winked at Yuuri as they left.

* * *

Yuuri laid back in the monstrously large bed with the velvet, blue bed curtains drawn around him. The house was silent, all the guests having taken to their rooms after a decadent dinner and another few hours of cards, music, and games. It was honestly the most fun he could ever remember having. For the first time, Yuuri found himself envious of the life the nobles had where early mornings and early nights filled with hard work between were a necessity of life. 

Yuuri sighed and turned so he was in his side. Next door was Viktor’s room and he strained to hear anything from within. Did Viktor snore? Was he even asleep yet? Was he also wearing ones of these ridiculous dressing gowns that had been provided for him? He, of course, had chosen to sleep without. It might be a faux pas, but the thing just looked so stupid on him. Closing his eyes, he tried counting to ten, slowly, to help him fall asleep.

There was a soft click somewhere in his room. Yuuri’s eyes snapped open. Because of the drawn curtains, he couldn’t see into the room beyond. Soft footsteps came from the direction of the door. “Yuuri, are you awake?” 

Yuuri closed his eyes; a nervous laugh pulled from his throat. “Yeah,” he answered.

The curtains moved around the bottom then side of the bed. Eventually a hand found it’s way through, then a head. “Hey,” Viktor said in a hushed tone. 

“Hi.”

“Want some company?”

Yuuri’s laughter was silent as he beckoned Viktor in. Viktor looked surprised but pulled back the curtains just enough for him to climb in. It left enough light to see better by too. “Well, I was thinking we could sit by the fire, but this is fine too.”

The thought hadn’t crossed Yuuri’s mind and he felt a bit embarrassed. He tried to cover it as the man settled down next to him, his back propped up on the headboard. “This room looks even more gaudy at night,” Viktor said, looking around at the crushed velvet.

“I thought this was supposed to be luxurious?”

“It is, so I’m told. Supposedly it’s all the rage at the Capital. My mother just had the room redecorated.”

“For who? Isn’t this part of the family wing? I didn’t think Lord Brandal had any other family living.”

Viktor looked a bit embarrassed now as he pulled his fingers through his hair. “I think she hopes I will take a bride and this will be her room.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said, falling quietly. Then, “Oh!”

Yuuri sat up, the covers falling from him and revealing his state of nakedness. “And you put  _ me _ in here? What will your mother think? What will your staff think? You’ll get a horrible reputation because of me.”

Viktor reached forward and pulled Yuuri into a bear hug. “Stop it, Yuuri.”

“But--”

“No, really stop it. I promise you that you’re overreacting. And for no reason, at that. My mother will probably never know, not that she would think anything of it anyway. And the staff will probably think I’m just trying to pamper someone above his station. Except for the  _ very  _ few of them that know the truth.”

“And what’s the truth?” Yuuri asked, calming a bit.

“That I have always prefered the company of men to women.”

“Oh.”

“And that I like you.”

Yuuri’s breath quickened and he brought a hand up to squeeze one of the arms holding him. “I like you too,” he whispered.

Viktor let out a breath of relief. He loosened his hold a little, letting one of his hands run down Yuuri’s exposed body. “Do you normally sleep in the nude?”

“Do you normally sleep in those silly dressing gowns?”

“No. I prefer the nude too.”

Viktor brought up one of this legs to split his robe, letting it fall on either side and revealing part of his nakedness. Yuuri swallowed slowly and looked behind him to meet Viktor’s gaze. He let his arms drop completely then and slid down from the headboard to come eye-to-eye with Yuuri. 

The kiss wasn’t tentative as before. Viktor grasped Yuuri’s jaw as he pressed hard into Yuuri, pushing them both back until they were lying down. Without breaking contact, he maneuvered himself under the covers, and settled between Yuuri’s legs. When they needed air, Viktor propped himself above Yuuri with both arms extended out. Yuuri felt exposed beneath Viktor’s clothed body and he reached out to pull the robe ties. It came undone after a few tugs and fell open to reveal the hard planes and soft skin; as well as Viktor’s desire.

“D-do you want this, Yuuri?” Viktor asked. “Because I will still like you if you say no.”

Yuuri cocked his head a bit to the side, a gentle look on his face. 

“I want you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a more explicit scene later. I just wasn't feeling it for this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be only a short fiction, but as I began writing it this idea began to evolved. I don't know how long it'll be yet, but I expect to bring in more characters as I go. 
> 
> I might up the rating later too, if the story flows into "sexy time" scenes.


End file.
